highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Other Characters/Humans
Minor characters in High School DxD. :See also: Kuoh Academy Students Issei's Parents Mr. Hyoudou 1326904086471.jpg Issei's parents hypnotized by Rias.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h33m28s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-16-15h24m16s230.png High School DxD - 06 - Large 08.jpg 25263218.jpg Issei's Parents DxD NEW img1.jpg Issei's Mom DxD New img1.jpg Dxd new ep1 img1.JPG Issei's Parents Illusion.jpg Issei's Parents and Lord Gremory.png Issei's Parents.jpg Mr and Mrs Hyoudou going on a Vacation.jpg 121030104S2-65.jpg 121030104S2-66.jpg Issei's parents (manga).jpg Voiced by: Mitsuru Ogata (Japanese), Sonny Strait (English) Issei Hyoudou's father and an ordinary office worker. He has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. It has been shown that he is proud of his son's uprising popularity with girls, stating that he also wished to have a harem of his own when he was Issei's age. Mrs. Hyoudou Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima (Japanese), Jessica Cavanagh (English) Issei's mother and a full-time housewife. She is an excellent cook and sometimes goes out to a part-time job. She has unofficially adopted Asia as a second child and supports Issei's relationship with Rias. Issei's mother shares the title "Four Heavenly Kings" of the Kitchen along with Asia, Rias, and Akeno for their skill in cooking. Issei's parents later finds out the truth about Issei becoming a Devil after they are kidnapped by the Evil Dragon Niohoggr, and witness Issei undergoing Dragonification in front of them after Diehauser feeds Dragon blood to Issei under Rizevim's order. Issei's clients Morisawa HighSchoolDxD179.jpg|Morisawa HighSchoolDxD181.jpg|Inside of Morisawa's Apartment Room HighSchoolDxD182.jpg HighSchoolDxD183.jpg HighSchoolDxD184.jpg HighSchoolDxD186.jpg ece36aed.jpg|Morisawa Vs. 0b6824bc.jpg|Issei Ova2.5.jpg Mil-Tan.png|Mil-tan Mil-Tan's house.png|Room 206, the home of Mil-tan Mil-Tan introducing himself.png|Mil-tan full body Vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h25m45s202.png|Mil-tan holding a copy of Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative Mil-tan New.png Mil-tan manga.jpg Voiced by: Tsuyoshi Aoki (Japanese), Ricco Fajardo (English) Morisawa (森沢) is a regular client of Koneko and later Issei. He is a lolicon who likes to dress Koneko in various cosplay outfits. Like Issei, he is a huge fan of Dragon Ball (Drag So-Ball in the Anime). Mil-tan Voiced by: Kenta Miyake (Japanese), Chris Rager (English) Mil-tan (ミルたん Miru-tan) is another one of Issei's regular clients, a male bodybuilder who wishes to become a Magical Girl. He ends his sentences with "Nyo" (にょ). Mil-tan is shown to be stronger than an average human, being capable of withstanding Serafall Leviathan's Demonic Power that puts other humans to sleep. He was also able to battle the Witches from Khaos Brigade using his bare hands. He is also able to avoid letting Vali sense his presence. Serafall has also expressed interest in adding Mil-tan into her peerage during the Magical Girl scouting event. Himejima Clan Suou Himejima Suou Himejima is Shuri's Uncle and Akeno's Great-Uncle. He was the former current head of the of the Himejima Clan, one of the Five Great Families. He first appeared in the Short Story Scarlet and Crimson, when he hunts down Akeno for being the child of a Fallen Angel, but allowed her to live after coming to an agreement with a Gremory servant. He is also the Great-Uncle of Suzaku Himejima and Tobio Ikuse and brother to his grandmother Ageha Ikuse. Shuri Himejima Voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Stephanie Young (English) High_school_dxd_v7_251.png Shuri_with_her_Daughter_Akeno.jpg Shuri Himejima ( ) was Akeno's mother and Baraqiel's wife. A priestess (miko) coming from a well-known shrine under the Himejima Clan, Shuri saved Baraqiel's life when he was injured, and later fell in love with him. However, her relationship did not go well with her family, as they believed that she had been brainwashed by the Fallen Angel. To that end, her family sent well-known practitioners to dispatch the Fallen Angel and bring her back. They were defeated by Baraqiel, but some of them held a grudge against Baraqiel and told the faction who were against the Fallen Angels at the time about his location. Shuri was killed defending Akeno when several of Baraqiel's enemies attacked her home while the latter was away, resulting in Akeno's hatred towards her father for not protecting her mother. She returns as an apparition in Volume 7, encouraging her daughter to reconcile with Baraqiel as she knows that he still greatly cares for and loves them, before disappearing. It is revealed in one of the Short Stories that Shuri was a sadist like her daughter, and engaged in SM acts with her husband every night. Past Possessors of the Boosted Gear The past possessors of the Boosted Gear whose consciousness are all stored within the Boosted Gear. Only two of the past possessors are named. Belzard Belzard (ベルザード Beruzādo) was a man known as the strongest possessor, defeating two White Dragon Emperors in his lifetime. He appears in Volume 9, singing the Oppai Dragon song lyrics before disappearing. Elsha Elsha (エルシャ Erusha) was a woman known as the strongest female possessor. She appears in Volume 9 alongside Belzard inside the Boosted Gear, providing Issei the "box" to tap into the full power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Her consciousness disappears soon after. Other Possessors Among the past possessors, there is a young man around the same age as Issei who was killed by another Longinus user after succumbing to the effects of Juggernaut Drive. As of Volume 12, all the consciousness of the past possessors have disappeared from within the Boosted Gear after they sacrificed themselves to save Issei's soul which was on the verge of breaking down after receiving Samael's curse. Magicians Unas Unas is a character appearing in the Ova I'm Searching for Breasts!. He was a Magician who lived in Ancient Egypt a long time ago. At some time, he wanted to make a female Devil of the House of Agares into his bride but got cursed into a mummy and got sealed in a sarcophagus. In the Ova, he possessed Issei and manipulated the females of the Gremory group into breaking the curse and bringing him back to life. Being a pervert, Unas got distracted by Issei's Dress Break and got killed by both Rias and Akeno. Legendary Sage The Legendary Sage is a character appearing in the Ova I'm Enveloped in Breasts!. Formerly a priest of the Church, he turned off all of his desires for his beliefs. One day, he accidently touched the breast of a woman and became obsessed with them. He left the Church and became a wanted criminal. The Legendary Sage then created monsters to steal women underwear to use them in a ritual to turn himself into underwear. According to Azazel, the Legendary Sage is the man closest to achieve the Philosopher's Stone. However, due to an act caused by Koneko and Gasper, his spell went wrong and he turned into an underwear monster. He was about to absorb all the girls of the Gremory group but was stopped when Issei told him that underwear does not count but what's inside that counts. After turning back into a human, the Legendary Sage was arrested by Angels and taken away but not before giving all the stolen underwear to Issei as thanks for saving him. Elaine Westcott Elaine Westcott (エレイン・ウェストコット, Erein Uesutokotto) is a maid from the House of Pendragon and a descendant of one of the founding fathers of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. She is Le Fay's immediate aide and taught her how to use magic. Elaine is mutually in love with the supposed next heir of the House of Pendragon, Arthur but Arthur's father, the current head, does not approve of their relationship. Arthur chose to leave the house to protect Elaine from any punishment. The current head later sent Elaine to check on the sibling's living conditions. While Vali acknowledges her capabilities, Elaine has a certain dislike towards Vali. Other Humans Momo Momozono AlarmClock00.jpg AlarmClock08.jpg Voiced by: Risa Tsubaki (TV Momo) & Arisa Noto (Alarm Clock Momo) (Japanese), Elisa Castillo (English) An anime-exclusive character, she is an adult video actress who portrays the tokusatsu heroine Kaben Rider Pinky (花弁ライダーピンキー Kaben Raidā Pinkī?, lit. "Pedal Rider Pinky", based on the Kamen Rider Series). Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama are all huge fans of her. She appears in the first episode of the anime where the Perverted Trio are watching Kaben Rider Pinky, and in the last episode as one of the various characters featured on Issei's alarm clock (albeit voiced by a different actress). Susan vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h32m03s106.png|Susan's appearance in the anime vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h35m02s125.png|Susan preparing to fire an arrow letter High School DxD - 06 - Large 31.jpg High-school-dxd-06-05.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-09-19h36m29s226.png|Horii (left) and Susan Untitledmldg.png Untitledong.png wijf.png Voiced by: Ayako Kawasumi (Japanese), Monica Rial (English) One of Issei's clients who appeared in the side story "The Work of a Devil", an American college student donned in samurai armor who is studying abroad. Horii Voiced by: Shinobu Matsumoto (Japanese), Chris Smith (English) Susan's lover, a man donned in knight armor. Appeared at the end of the side story "The Work of a Devil". Tosca Tosca (トスカ, Tosuka) is one of Kiba's former friends during his time in the church where she was one of the subjects of the Holy Sword Project with Kiba. When Valper Galilei decides to dispose of them, Tosca manages to survive due to her awakening her Sacred Gear which creates a barrier but at the same time stopped her time and her growth was stopped as a result. Category:Characters Category:Human